


Rainbows and Endless Sunshine

by ReiyaRegina



Series: Love and Fairytales [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReiyaRegina/pseuds/ReiyaRegina
Summary: Jaejoong remembers what love is like in the fairytales that his sisters used to read to him when he was young.
Relationships: Kim Jaejoong/Park Yoochun
Series: Love and Fairytales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653817





	Rainbows and Endless Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago (like DB5K years ago), forgot about it, rediscovered it, and now I'm reuploading it here in the hopes that people will still enjoy reading my blatherings lol.
> 
> I have a whole bunch of fic I'm importing from LJ, so I hope that you will enjoy!
> 
> ☆☆☆☆☆

Jaejoong remembers what love is like in the fairytales that his sisters used to read to him when he was young. 

Damsels in distress and Prince Charmings.

Rainbows and endless sunshine. 

He remembers mentions of walking down the street hand in hand, wandering through the parks when the trees come alive in hues of red and gold. Mentions of just sitting alone together to enjoy each other’s company.

There are no damsels in distress in his experience of love, and he is sure that he is no Prince Charming, but there is Yoochun.

They can’t walk freely down the street hand in hand.

There is no time to wander through the park, to enjoy the crisp autumn air and the changes of the season.

Finding time alone is hard, when the nights are sleepless and the days even more so with their schedule starting so early in the morning and ending so late at night. Living with three others also makes time to be just _Jaejoong and Yoochun_ difficult as well.

But, there are stolen kisses here and there.

Quiet discussions of admiration for the changing seasons while sitting shoulder to shoulder in the car.

Small, discreet brushes of hands in the hallways. 

Laughter, with the other’s arm around his neck on stage. 

For Jaejoong that is enough and he is sure that when he looks at Yoochun he can see those rainbows in Yoochun’s eyes and endless sunshine in Yoochun’s smile.


End file.
